Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an arrangement structure for a vicinity information detection sensor.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-291808 discloses a structure in which an on-board radar device (a vicinity information detection sensor) is disposed on a roof panel of a vehicle and information on the vicinity of the vehicle is detected by the on-board radar device.